A Different Side Of Me
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Two-Shot. "Shes different when she's with me." Two different people. Polar opposites. Like they say; opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Side Of Me.**

**Two Shot. Dedicated to all of the Plossie lovers and anyone who likes assorted pairings. **

**He** just never understood many things. He never understood why school was so lame.

He never understood how homework could put even the teacher that assigned it asleep.

He never understood how Rainbows were never really actually real. They are just an optical illusion. They seemed so visually real.

He never understood why the word set has the most definitions out of every word in the whole dictionary.

He never understood why Massie acted so different around him then she did all of her friends.

"Hey." Massie said swiping her bangs out of her face. She leaned against his locker and stared at him with her smile directed towards him. Most students were scattered out of the school. The remainding ones were either in Spanish and Art Clubs, or they belonged to sports. But very few were ever out in the hallways.

Chris turned around and smiled back.

"Hi yourself." Chris said pulling a book or two out of his locker and jammed them into his gym bag.

Massie's eyes wandered around. She was making sure no one was looking or would see her. She knew that she couldn't ever be caught dead with Christopher Plovert. Her friends would never approve.

"No one's around Mass." Chris said a slight annoyed. Massie took a deep breath and nodded her head. After a few more seconds, Chris turned towards her and asked, "You ready?"

Massie nodded her head. Chris shut his locker door, slipped the strap of his grey Nike bag over his left shoulder and slid his right hand into Massie's.

Massie smiled and swung her arm slightly back and forth.

::::

**"Truth** or dare?" Alicia asked turning her full atention to Massie. Massie giggled and put her finger up to her mouth.

"Hmm." She hummed and glanced around. Why not give them something to look forward too. Like an act for attention almost.

"Oh come on Massie. Just choose." Josh winked and pulled out some breath spray and sprayed it into his mouth. Massie laughed and rolled her eyes. She locked eyes with Chris real fast and faced Alicia again.

"Alright Leesh... Dare." Massie smirked. Derrick and Dylan oooed.

Alicia looked around and laughed and stared right at Chris.. "Alright Mass, I dare you to lip lock with Chris."

Chris remained emotionless acting like he didn't care. But oh he did. If only they knew that he got to do this everytime him and Massie were together alone.

Massie felt her heart skipping beats. She had done it several times before but not with anyone around. She felt her palms getting sweaty and she knew all eyes were on her.

"Okay. No big deal." Massie said as she crawled over to where Chris was. Chris gave a small wink to her. Massie giggled slightly and leaned in and pecked his lips. Chris smiled, he loved how her lips tasted like strawberries.

"You can pull away now." Josh coughed and looked away. Massie laughed and pulled away. She had forgotten that her lips were still planted on his. Alicia gave Massie the what-the-heck look.

"Ehh I just never kissed Chris before so why not make it long." Massie said lying through her iPod white teeth.

"Nice Block." Derrick said holding out his hand for Massie to smack. Massie chuckled and smacked the palm of his hand.

Chris silently shook his head. She was just so different. Always trying to impress everyone.

::::

**"You** know look real funny." Massie giggled, sticking her manicured finger in Chris's face.

"Gee thanks. As goes with you." Chris said sliding his 3-D glasses down on his nose and did the James Bond Impression. Massie started laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes. Massie finally had calmed down. She sighed and leaned her head on Chris's shoulder. They was sitting in his basement, in his own home movie theater watching How To Train Your Dragon in 3-D. It had just recently been released in theaters but his parents had connections. Even his parent's connections had connections.

Chris smiled and snuggled up against her. He had been noticing different things.

She was relaxed and at peace when she was with him.

When she is with her friends and groups of people she is always trying to show off and impress people.

She is care-free around him.

When she is with her friends she is always uptight and so snippy.

She is very funny and goofy. Almost in a ridiculous but yet very cute way.

When she is around other people she is a mean funny and never goofy.

Chris definitely agreed he liked the side when she was with him better.

::::

**"Massie**." Chris said standing against the big oak tree outside the school.

Massie glanced around. Why would he like demand for her to come outside when it was school. She knew that they couldn't be seen. Did he not understand that or something? Her friends would never approve. He just wasn't Josh Hotz or Derrick Harrington. Or the Junior hawtie; Landon Craine.

He was more of the quiet one and nerdy one. She is alpha for pete's sake. She just can't drop her standards in public for one boy. Things don't always work that way. What is wrong with keeping things secretly? It's so much easier. No one is all up in your relationship status.

"Hey." Massie whispered shoving her hands into the pockets of her Ralph Lauren bomber jacket. She shook a little, it wasn't exactly the warmest outside. Massie noticed how he was acting different. He didn't look her in the eyes or even bother saying hi. He just stood there. She waited a few seconds and soon she was finding herself getting impatient.

"Hello?" Massie grumbled.

"This has to end." Chris whispered and looked away. "Sorry." He muttered but not before slipping a note into Massie's hand. He turned around and walked away. He didn't want to see the look in her amber eyes. That was if she even had one.

Massie watched him walk away, he didn't turn around either.

Massie felt her heart break. She felt it crumble. She took a deep breath and refused to let the tears fall down her cheeks. Maybe later but not now. She turned around and started walking towards the door. The wind was nipping at her skin. And he was nipping at her heart.

"Hey why were you out there with Chris?" Alicia asked standing near the door.

"He made a copy of the homework for me. I didn't have time to get it done." Massie said letting Alicia glance at the piece of paper. Massie continued on walking down the hall. She wanted to open the note and read it but she couldn't. Instead she tossed it into the brown trashcan across the hallway.

::::

**A** few weeks later, things just weren't the same. Massie picked among her salad and glanced around the table. She looked over at Chris but he wasn't even bothering to look at her. He stared at his food and didn't bother looking up. It was like he was almost avoiding her.

Alicia glanced back and forth and noticed that no one was really talking. Massie wasn't gossiping like she always does. She hasn't for the last couple of weeks or so. Derrick was awfully quiet. And Chris wasn't telling his lame jokes that no one seemed to care about.

Well at least the only normal things are; Josh is still shopping at Ralph Lauren online on his Blackberry, Dylan and Kemp are engaging themselves in a conversation about food. Kristen keeps gawking at Dempsey and pulling out her phone to send one of those sappy text messages, and Cam and Claire are doing god knows what.

"Alright why are you all acting so weird." Alicia blurted out getting the attention of everyone at Table 18.

Massie and Chris didn't say anything. Derrick remained quiet as well. He kept following his chocolate eyes back and forth. Once to Massie and again to Chris. Something wasn't right.

After a few seconds Massie stood up and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't even bother to eat her food. It went straight to the trash and out the cafeteria doors she went.

"Well that was awkward." Alicia muttered.

"Oh well." Chris stated picking through his food. He didn't even bother to look up and see everyone's facial expressions. He could only imagine what they had been.

::::

**"Can** we talk?" Derrick asked seeing Massie ripping the pages out of her notebook furiously. She was sitting on the dirty floor by her locker. She didn't look too happy.

"No." Massie growled and crumbled up the pieces that she was tearing out.

"You know, Chris isn't that bad." Derrick said sitting down next to her. He snatched her notebook out of her small hands. He hugged it tightly to his chest and held on.

"Come on. Give it back." Massie hissed, obviously in no mood to deal with Derrick's tyrants. Couldn't he go back to his stupid friend. His stupid friend that had managed to rip her heart out of her chest and tear it into a million pieces. And then just give her some stupid note and exept her to read it. If he wanted to tell her something then he could just do it in person.

Derrick shook his head no and repeated, "You know, Chris isn't that bad."

"I bet." Massie stared at the ground, trying to leave no emotion on her face. She didn't know if it was working for sure or not.

"Look talk to him okay. And before you throw a note away, rip it up first. Okay?" Derrick grinned and walked away but not before placing the note and her notebook in her lap. She stared at it in a confused manner. By the time she looked up again, Derrick was gone.

::::

**How was this? Continue or noo? Hmm I hadn't realized that I had written this a long while ago just never bothered to publish it. **

**Review? **

**ciao,**

**kailin.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this two-shot has been fun to write. Thank you all my awesome readers and reviewers. Thanks for alerting and favoriting. I appreciate it._

**She** never understood the simplest things in life or the most complex things either.

She never understood why the longest word in the whole dictionary was 45 letters long. (I tried putting the word in here, but it kept deleting it.)

She never understood why pistachios was such an addicting food.

She never understood the grass was green or why the white puffy clouds in the sky just disappeared. Really where did they come and go?

She never understood why Kesha's songs were just so addicting.

Just like the song Your Love Is My Drug. Christopher Plovert was Massie Block's drug. He was addicting as well as pleasuring. He wasn't just an addiction. He was _the _addiction.

Massie Block couldn't believe it had been 3 and a half weeks. Three and a half weeks where she didn't talk to Chris. She was some what desperately waiting for an email, txt message, even a facebook message... just something. She knew that she was only fooling herself. Only getting her hopes too be let down.

_"You know, Chris isn't that bad." _Derrick Harrington's words replayed in her head. It was almost as if it was a broken record player that repeated itself over and over again. If Chris Plovert wasn't that bad, then why did he hurt her so bad. He knew how much she liked him. And yet he still let her down.

She signed on facebook to only find a message from Derrick Harrington. Of course, Massie couldn't help but roll her amber eyes. If it said "You know, Chris isn't that bad", she was definitely going to arrive at the Harrington's residence and knock him out with her own high heel shoes of course.

_From: Derrick Harrington, 3:15 p.m._

_Mass, have you read the note yet? _

Massie took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh. No she hadn't read the note. She wasn't for sure if she wanted to read or not. She had been debating on it and agreed not too, but why was Derrick Harrington so for sure that she should read it? Maybe it was good... or not.

::::

**"So** what did she say?" Chris said walking along the side of the bleachers with his former friend Derrick Harrington. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his black and white Adidas shorts.

"She never replied." Derrick said. Chris's small smile on his face dropped.

"Well she never answered me, but it's only been two hours, maybe she decided too read it Chris." Derrick suggested, he was only trying to be that positive friend that everyone needs every once in a while.

"Yeah I doubt it. She's Massie Block. She only cares about herself and thats the way its always going to be." Chris laughed out loud. He was so stupid for ever expecting _her _out of all people to actually love someone and accept them. Accept them whether her friends did or didn't. He scoffed and once again he was the one being let down. What a dissapointment.

"You never know, she may come around." Derrick shrugged his shoulders and walked with his friend around the soccer field. He was slightly kicking the ball along with him through the soaking wet grass.

"Yeah okay." Chris rolled his deep cerulean colored eyes. He wasn't going to get his hopes up for something so silly. She is one girl, no matter what he would eventually moved on and she wouldn't be the person he thought about before he went to asleep at night.

"Come on, soccer practice is about to start." Derrick said jogging over to where his team mater were standing in a circle on the middle of the playing field.

"Right." Chris said jogging behind Derrick.

::::

**"So** what are you trying to say?" Alicia Rivera asked her best friend since the third grade. Alicia propped her feet up on Massie's foot rest in her room, while Massie laid on her bed.

"I'm in love with Christopher Michael Plovert." Massie exclaimed, getting the burden off of her chest. She couldn't hold it back any longer. If she kept it any longer as a secret she just might as well just exploid and crack into a million little peices, just like her heart did.

"What." Alicia stated as her mouth dropped. And when Alicia's mouth dropped, it dropped like someone had told her that she had went bankrupt.

"Yeah." Massie said watching her bestfriends facial expressions. She observed them closely. Alicia's face had nothing but shock written acrossed it.

"Really?" Alicia asked after she recomposed herself. She wasn't for sure it Massie was being serious or if she was just messing around.

"Yes really." Massie said truthfully. She truely did love Chris and not even her friends could make her feel otherwise.

"Wow. I sure didn't see that coming. Well why aren't you two dating then?" Alicia asked curiously. She ran her hands through her long black hair waited patiently for Massie's story to come. She was almost positive Massie had some sort of story or someting.

(...)

"So thats it?" Alicia asked cocking her head to the side. She had listened to the whole story. It was a tad complicated.

"Yep." Massie pressed her lips together and said.

"And thats why lunch was so dang quiet?"

"Thats why." Massie said holding Chris's note close to her body.

"Mass. I can't believe you didn't think we would approve. Seriously? I'm your best friend. And as long as your not trying to steal my guy away from me, i'll support your decisions." Alicia said getting up and walking over too Massie, and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." Massie smiled and was a tad in shock. She couldn't believe how well Alicia was handeling the situation.

"What are you waiting for. Go get him." Alicia giggled and practically pulled Massie off of her bed.

"Alright." Massie smiled with confidence and walked out of her room with her phone.

"Wait do I look fine?" Massie asked running back into her room. Alicia nodded her head but tossed Massie a tube of Strawberry-Kiwi lip gloss. "For more confidence." She laughed.

Massie nodded thanks and headed down the wooden stairs, yelling for Isaac.

::::

**Chris** walked out of the locker room with his head hung down low. He was the last one to leave. He wasn't having a very good day and the only person that was on his mind was the person that really should be forgotten. He wanted to be Block free.

He glanced at his phone and had only one txt message and that was from his Olivia Ryans. He closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket without even bothering to txt her back. Obviously Massie hadn't read the note because she hadn't contacted him. No surprise there.

"Chris." A voice said off from the side. He knew that voice all too well. It was the one and only, Massie Block. As much as he wanted to stop and wrap her in his arms, he kept on walking along the side of the bleachers trying to ignoreher.

He figured she would turn around and just walk away but than again when she said his name again he wasn't surprised. She is Massie Block after all and she never gives up.

He stopped, his feet remaining in tact and his back turned towards her. She caught up with him and stepped in front of him, they were finally face-to-face.

"What?" Chris asked coldly and looked the other way.

"What? That's all you have to say?" Massie asked crossing her arms over her chest and looked him directly into the eyes.

"Yep." Chris said trying to step forward but Massie stepped in front of him. "Wait. Just listen." Massie said standing there with her amber eyes pleading.

Chris couldn't say no too the look in her amber eyes. He nodded his head, his brown curly hair bobbed on top of his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not reading your note earlier. I was scared okay? Yes, I Massie Block gets scared. And I didn't want too read it. I thought it would say something about how you want nothing to do with me and i'm a selfish bitch or something like that. I'm sorry about how you felt. And you were right, the whole time I was taking into consideration of how I felt, but I never once looked at how you felt. I never knew that it bothered you so much that I didn't tell my friends or that I never once told you I loved you. But today-" Massie was cut off when she felt a pair of muscular arms enclose her and pull her into a hug.

Chris smiled but then realized what he was doing and then quickly pulled away and stepped off to the side.

"I'm sorry Massie but do you really think this, wait us is really actually going to work?" Chris asked staring into her amber eyes. He was having his doubts just like he figured she was too. They were to opposites.

His favorite sport was soccer, her idea of a sport was shopping.

He loved eating, she liked counting out calories and eating a fat free salad.

His idea of a fun date was doing whatever whenever, she was always on a tight schedule.

His best friend was her ex-boyfriend.

She liked make-up and clothes and he liked getting bruises and ruining clothes.

He loved going mudding and she liked mud baths.

Those were some minor differences. They were too diffrenent. They were Polar Opposites. He was the North Pole and she was the South Pole.

Massie stepped back from him. "You can't just do that. You can't just hug me and pull me away and then question if we're going to even work." Massie exclaimed narrowing her amber eyes at Chris. If looks could kill, well Chris would have been dead by now.

"Well I did." Chris said letting his anger get the best of him.

"Well you can't." Massie argued, placing her hands on her hips. Neither her nor Chris was going to give up eye-contact or the arguement that they were now engaged in.

"Well I did." Chris yelled back.

"Well no, you just can't." Massie screamed as she was fighting back the tears that were stinging in the corner of her eyes. She never cried. _Never!_

"Well ugh." Chris said throwing his arms up in the air for surrender. He looked into her eyes and it made his heart drop. He hated that feeling. The feeling where you can actually feel your heart drop and you can feel yourself being let down.

Massie sighed, turned around and started walking away. She didn't want him too see her cry and she didn't want to let him have the satisfaction that he had won. He had won the arguement. He had gotten the last word in and he had won her heart as well.

Chris watched Massie walk away. He watched her very firmly. But as much as he wanted to let her keep on walking he couldn't. He dropped his Nike gym back on the concrete path that was made around the soccer field and chased after her. He was running as fast as he could and before Massie knew it, Chris wrapped his arms around her from behind. He hugged tightly and was refusing to let go.

"Stop." Chris wispered as if they were trying to be as quiet as a mouse.

Massie stopped walking and stood still. She didn't move but she kept her body tense as possible and the tears that had stung in her eyes were falling. They were streaming down her face.

"Aww don't cry. I'm sorry." Chris said hugging her tightly as he could. Massie nodded her head but didn't say anything. She was so confused. Her head was spinning but she knew that being in Chris's arms had no other feeling in the world. Not when she dated Landon Crane or Derrick Harrington. Not once had she fallen for them like the way she had for Chris.

"Massie I love you." Chris said closing his eyes and was hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. He knew he had hurt her. And he was hoping for another chance. He took his right hand and carassed her face and whiped the tears that were falling off of her face.

"I love you too." Massie said without even hesitating. It was easy to say to Alicia and even easier to say too Chris. She had finally accepted that she loved him. She actually loved a guy, even after she vowed to never fall in love.

Chris had let go of Massie and turned around to the side. He owed Massie an apology in person, just not in the note that he had wrote her. Massie gave off a confused look when Chris pulled away.

"I'm sorry Massie. And I know I hurt you. I could tell when you were crying but I will do whatever I can too make it up to you. I don't care if you never tell your friends or pretend to hate me. I will do whatever it takes to get to be mine." Chris said letting his feelings out.

"That's impossible." Massie spoke. Chris felt his heart drop, did she really just say that?

"I'm already yours silly." Massie giggled and jumped on Chris's back. To his and her surprised he caught her. Chris couldn't help but smile widely. He really thought she didn't want anything to do with him.

Chris turned his head to the side and Massie leaned forward until their lips met. And for once she didn't care if her hair was in place, or if her friends cared if she was dating Chris. All that mattered was that she was his and he was hers.

::::

_Thank you all for your reviews. I hope this was a good two-shot. I've never actually wrote a two shot. _

_I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review (:_

_Love,_

_Kailin_


End file.
